David Lieberman (Earth-7642)
Micro Chip | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Partner of Punisher | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-7642 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Computer hacker, vigilante | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Batton Lash; John Buscema; Stan Goldberg | First = Punisher Meets Archie Vol 1 1 | Quotation = I've got aging wiz kid Micro Chip working with me on this one. | Speaker = Punisher | QuoteSource = Punisher Meets Archie Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = David Lieberman seemingly had a similar history as his Earth-616 counterpart. Using his computer hacking skills, a became a vigilante under the alias Micro Chip and allied with the Punisher. When Worlds Collide Micro Chip was called by the Punisher to help him capture gangster Red Fever after Frank was hired by the F.B.I. in exchange for Red's information on the criminals on the eastern seaboard. They tracked him to upper New York Riverdale where they spotted townie Archie Andrews, a dead ringer of Red Fever. Unfortunately, criminal rivals of Jay also mistook Archie for Mel kidnapped him and his companion, Jughead Jones. Frank and David tailed them and ended up ramming their car with their van. Archie and Jughead jumped from the car, only to come face to face with Punisher. Frank quickly realized that Archie wasn't Red and he escaped after Jughead was able to divert Frank's attention. David convinced Frank to tail the rival gang rather than killing them outright and learned through ease dropping that Red had been spotted at the local high school. Frank infiltrated the school, Red noticed him and forced his date, Ronnie Lodge, to leave the campus. Micro attempted to stop him, but Moose Mason knocked him out, initially believing Mel to be Archie. Afterwards, Micro and Punisher teamed-up with Archie and his friends to rescue Ronnie. hile listening to a ransom type by Red, the teen notice several strange formulations by Lodge, which clue them in on their actual location: a Riverdale warehouse used to store paraphernalia for the upcoming Fourth of July town parade. They would go and save her, but Frank, apparently inspired by the usually peaceful nature of Riverdale, and with "Red" and his drug operation thoroughly finished, the Punisher for once makes no further effort to finish him off. The following morning, Frank and David left Riverdale for a mission that would take them to Gotham City. Deadly Knights While investigating Gotham crimelord Jimmy Navarone, Micro Chip hacked into Navarone's computer only to realize that someone else was also hacking into the computer. The two starting racing to the magic cookie, leaving traps for the other along the way. In the end, Robin obtained the desired information then remotely turned off Lieberman's computer. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = Seemingly those of the David Lieberman of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Seemingly those of the David Lieberman of Earth-616. | Weapons = Seemingly those of the David Lieberman of Earth-616. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Weapons Expert Category:Computer Hacking Skills